What a way to spend Christmas
by Scotty1994
Summary: Team Dojo are in Myoko on a job during their holiday, all eager to leave to celebrate with their families. But when a blizzard stops them from leave a certain Corporal will get what she wants for Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello kind readers and Happy Holiday or Merry Christmas, which ever greeting you prefer  
So I wanted to do a story to go with the season and figured why not do one for my favourite manga.**

**I haven't written much for Library Wars in a while so I'm really sorry if the characters seem OOC. I tried my best to make them sound as much as themselves. Also I don't have my usually proof reader available so there will most likely be mistakes. I will get it reedited later.**

**I am currently in Japan for Christmas this year so the Inn they are staying in is kind of similar to where I am.**

**Any way I hope you enjoy it as much I enjoyed writing it.**

**I own nothing. **

It was small job really, something that was quite easy that Kasahara wonders if a group of DF agents were needed. But none the less she was happy to help. Team Dojo was called out to the small library in Myoko. It was getting the security updated before the holidays and needed someone to help protect the collection they had while all the repairs were being finished.  
It was a small collection, but it was all people had around here, for the next library was a far travels away. Not a distance too many people were willing to do in the snow either.

Dojo, Komaki, Tezuka, Shibazaki and Kasahara all travelled to help. The job was easy, mostly just moving items around and keeping watch for any one suspicious. But all of the townsfolk were kind and welcoming. The couple that ran the inn they were staying at were especially nice to them.

Now that they had finished the repairs, Team Dojo were on their last night in Myoko. And with the Christmas holidays starting they were eager to be on their way home. All except for Kasahara. She grown fond of the small inn and the town. Because it was such a small area most of the snow hasn't been disturbed or cleared away, the sight of all the snow covering the town looked beautiful. It reminded her of a snow globe.  
Sure it snowed back home, but it wasn't like it was in Myoko. The snow-capped mountains surrounded the town with ski resorts at the bases of the mountains. Large trees stood all around covered in clomps of snow waiting to fall off with the next breeze.

The fact she was there with all her friends relaxing also made it better.

The five of them gathered around one of the tables down stairs where dinner was being served. All dressed in yukatas after bathing in the hot springs.

"They really need baths like that at the base." Kasahara remarked happily as she stretched out her arms. The hot water had done wonders on her sore limbs.

Shibazaki sat next to her agreeing, "It's true. The view is beautiful."

Komaki smiled at them from across the table with Tezuka, who look ready to fall asleep. The blonde Sergeant nodded along with the two women as they continued talking about their thoughts on the inn. Dojo came and joined them at the table looking exhausted.

"What news from the Major?" Komaki asked.

Dojo rubbed his ear, "He said job well done and that our train is booked for tomorrow morning at nine."

"Something wrong with your ear?"

"The Major needs to learn how to talk on the phone like a normal person, I swear he blew the drum in my ear." He explained, moving to clean his hands on the damp cloth provided.

"Nine in the morning, that's so early. I was hoping to walk around in the snow a bit." Kasahara pouted hearing her morning plans being ruined.

"You can still do that, just miss your train." He replied blankly, the corner of his mouth quirking up at her sour look.

Shibazaki smirked at the two "I for one and looking forward to returning home."

The other officers agreed with librarian, all looking forward to the holiday plans. Only Kasahara was left wishing to stay for just one more night at the Inn, just to enjoy everyone's company.  
That was how she wanted to spend her holiday.

The next morning was a rush. All members running around in their own rooms to pack their belongings and be ready in time for the train. Kasahara was taking longer than the rest trying to gather her clothes together. She never was a tidy person, even less so when she was staying somewhere. Her clothes always manage to end up in the strangest of places.

Dojo knocked on her door again, calling through the thing wood, "Kasahara, we are leaving in five minutes with or without you!"

"I'm almost ready," she answered back shoving clothes into her small case. It was reluctant to stay close by itself and she couldn't hold it down and zip it at the same time. Signing in defeat she chanced calling for help. "Instructor Dojo, could you help me?"

She expected him to tell her to do it herself. She had to stop herself from looking too surprised when the door opened. Sure enough her Instructor walked into her room to help. The thought of Dojo being in Kasahara's room made her blush. She had to remind herself that it was just a hotel room. Now if he was in her actually room then that would mean something else altogether.

"Kasahara what could you need help with? All you had to do was pack!"

Shaking her head of her thoughts she turned back to the suitcase, willing her blush to go away. "I-I can't close it."

Dojo sat next to her inspecting the case, "How much clothes did you bring?" He pushed down the lid only to have it jump back open again.

Helping him hold it down, "I got some gifts at the store." Kasahara defended.

Dojo eventually gave up and told her to just sit on top of the case while he pulled the zippers around.

Komaki came up the stair case, they had sent Dojo up to get Kasahara but he was taking longer than he should have. Leaving Shibazaki and Tezuka down stairs to check out, Komaki, went to check on them. He was coming up to the open door on Kasahara's room when he could grunting.

"It's too much, I don't think you will be able to take it." Dojo's voice almost sounded strained.

"I need it all though."

Komaki stopped in his tracks. He was never one to think lewd thoughts about his friends but this conversation was causing him to worry.

"It won't stay, try pushing more."

"Is that better?"

Taking a deep breath he risked looking through the door, inching forward slowly.

"I got it!" Dojo called triumphantly followed by an equally happy Kasahara.

"Finally."

Outside Komaki was also signing in relief to only find his friends on the ground, Dojo crouching in front of Kasahara's bag where she sat upon. They shared a small smile before hearing Komaki small snicker. "Did I interrupt something?" The blonde Sergeant asked before laughter took over his body at the increasingly redden faces.  
Both pushing away from each other, almost to the other side of the room. Dojo was the first to regain his composure, pushing himself up and leaving the room quickly mumbling about hurrying up.

Kasahara continued to look embarrassed by the situation. "H-he was helping close my bag." She explained sheepishly.

By the time Kasahara had reached the bottom of the stairs Komaki's laughing fit had finally passed followed by apologies for his rudeness. She couldn't understand what he had found so funny but she accepted it.  
Shibazaki stood near Tezuka, both looking worried as they watched Dojo at the door talking to the driver that was taking them to the train station.

"What's wrong?" Kasahara asked automatically looking around for any danger. When Dojo didn't turn to fill her in Shibazaki walked up to them.

"Apparently there was a snow storm last night. No trains can get in and even the roads may be too covered to drive."

"Oh my." Was all Komaki commented before going toward Dojo at the main entrance.

"Looks like we may be stuck here for a little longer." Shibazaki crossed her arms watching the men talk in front of her. She didn't see the small smile that crept onto her friends face.

After an hour of trying to call people to get a way home Dojo finally gave up. Sinking into one of the large armchairs they had in the sitting room by a large window. The snow was being blown about outside, cold gust of harsh air hitting the window.

"Well looks like we will be here for the rest of the day, hopefully tomorrow morning the latest. I don't even want to think of the Christmas rush." Dojo rubbed his forehead, trying to ease the thumping that started in the front of his head.

"Travelling on Christmas day will not be easy, so many people out visiting." Shibazaki agreed. She had been hoping to catch a connecting train later on in the day but now that seemed unlikely to happen.

Dojo turned to the chair next to him where Kasahara stared outside watching the snow being picked up by the wind and be thrown around before landing again. "Well I guess you could go walk in the snow now." He half joked.

The corner of her mouth quirked up, "If I stand out there long enough in this wind I would look like a snowman." A full smile formed on her face as he chuckled at her joke. "Guess we wasted our energy on trying to close my suitcase now."

He rolled his eyes sighing, "Please don't open that again, too hard to close the first time."

This had been the longest they have gone without arguing in a while. Normally her messing up at work made his temper flare. But here he seemed more relaxed. She turned to him. "Thank you, by the way."

"They said that they will serve us some lunch while we wait if we want some." Called Komaki, standing in the door way of the sitting room. Kasahara's stomach growled at the thought of food, after all she didn't have breakfast.

The five of them gathered around the table yet again awaiting some food, filling in their time chatting about small things, laughing together.

"So did everyone call their families to let them know you won't be there?" Shibazaki asked the table, "The manager said we are welcome to their phone." She explained.

"Did you call and reschedule your date?" Kasahara beamed at her friend hoping that it was still on. It had been a while since Shibazaki had dated anyone. She had still yet to see what the guy looks like but she was determine to get a glimpse. Maybe even give him a stern talking to.

Tezuka put his focus back on the conversation, "A date?" he tried to make his voice sound calm but Shibazaki could hear it waver.  
The waitress interrupted them before he could ask more, serving their plate of food for each person. Kasahara glazed lovingly at the food put in front of her, a mixture of meats, fish and vegetables, all served with a bowl of rice. She glared at Dojo as he mutter, "Try not to drool all over your food."

Shibazaki ignored the two bickering beside her, "Yes I was asked on a date by a co-worker." She had no real emotion in her voice. In truth she wasn't exactly excited for the date, the guy was nice, any girl would be happy to date him. But she couldn't help but wonder if he was interested in her more to show her off than anything else.

"That's nice, you going out for a Christmas date?" Komaki asked taking full notice at Tezuka's reaction to the news.

"No, after Christmas, I'm going to see some family if I can on Christmas, depends on if I can get the train tomorrow though." Taking bites of her fish, "What about you Instructor Komaki? Any plans?"

"Yeah anything planned with Marie?" Kasahara's eyes grew wide again. She had become very fond of Maria and loved the relationship between her and the Sergeant. She ignored Dojo's comment about her being rude and look expectantly at Komaki.

He gave her warm smile, not bothered by her question, "I am going to see her tomorrow afternoon hopefully, and she's spending the morning at her grandparents. I will most likely be visiting my family in the morning too."

"What about you Tezuka?" Said Corporal pulled his eyes away from his food, seeming deep in thought since Shibazaki shared her plans for the holiday.

His face remained blank as he answered, "Visiting family as well." Returning back to his meal.

Dojo watched Tezuka carefully, he had never really talked about his family much, other than the mentioning of an older brother. And he once saying his home life was a tense when he was younger, while they were drinking in the dorms once. Judging by his more than usual reluctance Dojo could only assume that he was too excited for it.

He was pulled from his thought when a certain blonde turned her attention to him.

"What about you Inspector Dojo, any plans?"

Placing his chopsticks down, he leaned back into his chair, "Visiting my sister, she is asking for _cute_ presents again." He grimaced at the memory, having to buy so many girly things for her. That and also being seen by Kasahara in that store.

Kasahara snicked at him, also recalling the same memory. "Maybe you can ask for some height this Christmas." She joked ignoring his glare.

"Maybe you could ask for some femineity." He retorted.

Both were glaring at one another now, each daring the other to continue. The two pairs of eyes watched with amusement. Komaki using his hand to hide he smiles and Shibazaki smirking openly.

"So," she started, trying to break the tense atmosphere starting around them, "what are you doing Kasahara?"

Said blonde looked thoughtful for a moment before looking back at her roommate. "Probably getting back into an exercise schedule, with all the missions and work we've been having lately I've missed a lot of training days." Kasahara turned back to her meal not noticing the others surprised faces.

"You're going to stay at the base the whole holiday?" Dojo asked, looking in disbelief when she nodded.

"I thought you would be going to visit your family?" Komaki question her, equally confused.

Kasahara gave them a sour look, "My mother is still a bit touchy about my choice of job still. If I went there it would be endless questioning and pushing to be something _less_ dangerous." She shrugged her shoulders, "Besides it's only a couple of days and _this_ is like my Christmas here."

Kasahara went back to finishing her bowl of rice while the others looked at each other. Each felt a little guilty about all going off to see their families for the holidays while their friend is left alone in a dorm room.

Dojo furrowed his brow, it seemed as though both of his subordinate officers were lacking in the welcoming family aspect. Honestly he was surprised to hear Kasahara wouldn't go home to at least visit her brothers, considering how she talked about them. But she could remember how nervous she was around her parents when they came to visit. Being at home with them must be even worse.

After lunch Kasahara went looking for a vending machine for a hot tea, all the food had made her thirsty. Leaving the others standing outside the dining room. Shibazaki watched her cheerful friend disappear around the corner. "So when are we most likely able to leave?"

"Hopefully tomorrow morning if the weather picks up." Tezuka answered quickly, he recognised the look in her eyes. She was planning something. "What are you planning?" The two other men turned their attention towards the librarian.

"If you are all willing I think we can help give our favourite simpleton a Christmas she will love."

**This was only meant to be a one shot but it has gone past what I had planned so I'm going to break it into two chapters.**

**It is going to be IkuXDojo but not a whole lot. I also threw in some ShibazakiXTezuka because I love them as a couple and just wanted to give them something.**

**Thanks for reading :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing. But do own a stuffed tomato toy that has a funny face. .  
O**

Kasahara was back up in her room again, she had been down stairs with the others before but they sudden all had things that needed to tend to leaving her to wonder around alone. Despite Dojo's words before she reopened her suitcase decided she had time to repack it properly now. Taking out all of her clothes along with the gifts she had wrapped up in shirts.

A present for everyone, including Major Genda, she had brought souvenirs from the gift store down stairs. Had even got some paper to wrap them in, granted they weren't the best looking, it was the thought that count.  
She had decided to give them to everyone after they returned from their holidays but she had time to give them now. Maybe even after dinner. She could even just put them at the doorways with a note. Save the embarrassment of handing it to them in person. Or having them say that they don't like it. Sure Komaki and Shibazaki would accept it anyway, Tezuka would bluntly say no.  
She wasn't even sure what Dojo would say.

Deciding to worry about it later she left in favour of a hot bath instead.

"Come on put you back into it." Shibazaki called in front of her, hands on her hips ordering the Corporal around. Tezuka groaned at her as carried the fake tree further down the hall to the leisure room.

"This is heavier than it looks, you know." He fought back feeling the box slip in his fingers again.

Shibazaki paused her ordering, placing her hand on the corner of her mouth feigning concern. "Oh is Mister Perfect not up to his usual standards?" She knew he hated the nickname but couldn't reframe herself from using it. Lately it's been easier to get under his skin.

He glared at her before turning away and focusing on the box, picking up his pace. The slow clap she rewarded him with only annoyed him more, making him move faster again. Whether it was to get the job done or to just get away from her he doesn't know.

Finally having the box in the corner of the room they both worked together to put it out and put it together. "Are still don't know how you manage to get this from the manager." Tezuka commented in bewilderment.

She smirked at him, "If you knew my ways I would have to silence you." She winked at him playfully putting the top piece on the tree.

Tezuka stepped back, watching her move the branches apart from each other. "Does your date know your ways?" he hated how jealous his voice sounded, praying she wouldn't pick up on it too much.

"I was wondering when you were going to bring that up." She seemed unfazed by his forwardness. "He is just a guy from the Library, works in another department from me."

"Then how did you meet?"

"A friend introduced us." She didn't have to look behind her to imagine his face, no doubt looking at with a disapproving look for agreeing to a date with someone she doesn't know.

Tezuka forced his voice to be as neutral as possible, show no emotion. "Do you like him?"

"He is nice, but really," she paused turning to face him, "I'm just busying myself until another guy builds up the courage to ask me out." With that she turned back to their work, "It look's good, I'll go get the rest."

Shibazaki left Tezuka there speechless, whatever composure he had before just went out the window, leaving him embarrassed and gaping like a fish. 

Returning from her bath feeling refreshed, Kasahara headed back downstairs hoping to find where everyone else had gone. She already tried them at their rooms with no luck.  
Turning down the hall to the leisure room she was suddenly forced back by a something hard. A strong arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her back before she could fall to the ground.  
Kasahara eyes widen as Dojo held her closer to his chest, waiting for her to stead her feet. As soon as she was standing again he backed away, ears burning red.

"Watch were you're going blockhead." He scolded.

Feeling her own face redden, "W-what? You ran into me you brute!" Arguing back only gained her a glare.

Fisting his hands he rubbed them both on the sides of her head causing her to scrunch up her face, "Don't talk back to your superior." Only stopping when she apologised. "There, that's a good subordinate."

"I came look for you all and this is what I get. You're so cruel." She cried holding her head. She flinched when he walked past her stopping to look over his shoulder at her.

"Well come on then." When she only gave him a confused look he continued, "You are bored right? Let's go do something."

By doing something Kasahara hadn't been expecting for Dojo to lead them outside into the snow. Both stood in the white powder all rugged up in a snow jacket with a scarf and gloves. Even with all the extra layers covering her body, Kasahara could feel the chilling breeze cut through her.

"What are we doing out here exactly Sir?"

"I don't know," he sounded irritated, "Didn't you say you wanted to walk in the snow or something."

"Yes, until you said you would leave me behind." She muttered. Deciding it was too cold to walk too far away another idea formed in her head. Trying to not draw too much attention for the instructor Kasahara bent down gathering snow in her hands, forming it into a poorly constructed ball. When she turned Dojo was inspecting some of the ice crystals hanging from the neighbouring roof, giving her the perfect opportunity.

Dojo barely manage to hold back his yelp as he was assaulted by snow ball. It made contact on his shoulder, breaking up around his face and down the front of his jacket. "Hey! Not so high!" furiously trying to remove all ice from his jacket.

"Oh I'm sorry, guess I'm not use to my targets being so low." Kasahara knew it would piss him off but as usually she spoke without thinking. The mechanical laughter that followed didn't help much either.  
Of course that one comment was the fuel that started a ruthless snow ball fight between the two DF agents. While Dojo had the strength Kasahara had the speed, leaving them both equally matched.

Exhausted they both feel down in the snow, breathing puffs of air into the cold.

"My hands are so cold." Kasahara whined shoving her frigid fingers into the pocket of her jacket only to find them filled with snow.

Dojo rolled his eyes at her before pushing himself off the ground, "That's happens when you take off your gloves, blockhead." He looked down at her, marvelling how pretty she looked in the snow. Her cheeks were a bright pink and her eyes seemed even brighter, the chocolate brown shining compared to the white snow that surrounded her lashes.  
When he noticed her shifting awkwardly under his glaze he lowered his hand down to her. "If you stay down there too much longer you will get a cold."

Kasahara eyes his hand curiously, recalling the times when he had stood over her just like this offering his hand to her. She never knew exactly how it would end once she accepts his hand.  
His strength surprised her, she practically flew from her spot on the ground to being safely on her feet. Also slightly leaning against his chest.  
So much warmth radiated from him that she almost considered leaning in more. Quickly pulling back before she lost herself, "Th-thank you Sir."

"Yeah… well le-lets go inside."

"Right."

Inside Shibazaki was waiting for them wearing smile that usually told Kasahara that her roommate was planning something. Cautiously making her way to said person she asked what was going on.

"I simply wanted to show you something in the leisure room." She tilted her head trying to act innocent. Giving Dojo a quick glance the blonde followed the librarian down the hallway, "You and Instructor Dojo have fun?"

"Umm yeah, we did." Blush once again tinting her cheeks not going unnoticed by Shibazaki.

"He was only meant to keep you distracted, what did you two get up to." She asked in a suggestive tone raising her eyebrows.

"We only played in the sno-" Kasahara paused, "wait, what do you mean distracted?"

"From your surprise." Shibazaki simply explained before sliding open the door. Kasahara's eyes widen to their full extent as she took in the sight before her. The leisure room had been transformed with bright lights and decorations placed around the room. Chairs had been placed in a semi-circle in the corner where a small Christmas tree stood.  
It was covered in decoration and only had a few lights on it, but it was still beautiful to the young blonde. Kasahara let her mouth hang open in surprise and awe.

"When you said you weren't doing anything for the holidays we decided that we could give you a celebration here." Shibazaki smiled, clearly seeing the happiness on her childlike friend. Pleased to see her plan worked.

"How? When did you do this?" Kasahara questioned still staring at the tree.

"Well I had help," Kasahara saw Shibazaki wave towards Komaki and Tezuka, noticing them in the room for the first time. "We all decorated while Dojo distracted you for a while." She nodded towards the said man as he came into the room.

Kasahara could feel tears starting to well up in her eyes. "You guys did this all for me?" She so happy she couldn't put it all into words.

"Well we are almost like a family, so we should all celebrate the holidays together." Komaki came up to her and patted her on the head, giving her a gentle smile, "Besides it was fun for us too."

"Yes, we found out that Tezuka is quite the decorator." Shibazaki joked laughing at his embarrassment.

"Well shall we gets some eggnog?"

Dojo stood next to his subordinate, trying to not notice how much the lights shimmered in her eyes. Quickly looking away when she faced him. "This may just be my favourite Christmas." She spoke with so much happiness that Dojo couldn't help but smile. Reaching up a hand to pat her head like so many times before.

"Merry Christmas blockhead."

**Naww they are such nice friends **

**Sorry if the ending seems rushed, I just couldn't think of much else to add with it.**

**Well thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy your celebrations :D**

**Scotty.**


End file.
